


Doente

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Sickfic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Amanita odeia ficar doente.





	Doente

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sick Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323914) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Amanita encarou o termômetro auricular na mão de Nomi como se pudesse forçar a leitura a baixar um grau. Bem, talvez não só pela força de vontade, mas se pudesse colocar as mãos naquela porcaria, então o haquear seria fácil o bastante. É claro, isso não teria utilidade agora que a Nomi já tinha lido o número no visor.

“Não sei o quanto podemos confiar nessa coisa, tem que ter uma razão para usarem mercúrio nos hospitais,” Amanita disse. Valia a tentativa.

Nomi ergueu uma sobrancelha. “Ainda nem te disse o que está escrito.”

“Posso ver pelo seu rosto que não vai ser boa notícia.”

“Você _está_ um pouco quente…”

“Ei! Não precisa me ofender. Só um pouco?” ela perguntou fingindo ultraje.

Nomi riu. “Você não vai escapar tão fácil. Aqui diz 38,2, não é quente o bastante para ser preocupante, mas acho que você deveria tomar algum remédio para a gripe.”

“Isso é ridículo, eu não estou resfriada.” Como que recebendo um sinal, ela espirrou. “Isso não prova nada.”

“Não, mas o fato de que você não para de tossir e espirrar, junto com sua febre, prova.”

“Talvez o termômetro não esteja calibrado direito. Não podemos ter certeza.”

“Como é que você sempre cuida tão bem de mim quando estou doente, mas nunca admite quando é você que está doente?”

“Médicos fazem os piores pacientes?” ela perguntou tentativamente.

“Então é bom que você não seja médica, porque você vai ficar na cama hoje.”

“Não!” ela disse dramaticamente. “Não posso ficar na cama amanhã? Ou algum dia na próxima semana? Ou, melhor ainda, nunca?”

“Pensa assim, se você tomar seu remédio e descansar hoje, você provavelmente vai estar bem amanhã, mas se você seguir tentando ignorar isso, você só vai piorar.”

“Mas nós deveríamos fazer uma caminhada hoje!” Amanita fez beicinho, sabendo que estava lutando uma batalha perdida.

Nomi não pode evitar um sorriso carinhoso. “Nós podemos fazer isso quando você estiver se sentindo melhor. Que tipo de _noiva_ eu seria se te arrastasse comigo só para você desmaiar no meio de uma floresta?” Nomi perguntou, a ênfase quase não intencional enquanto ela saboreava a palavra. Ela jamais se cansaria de dizer essa palavra, mesmo que mal pudesse esperar para a mudar para esposa.

Amanita sorriu pela primeira vez desde que percebeu que estava doente. “Do tipo que me libertaria dessa prisão domiciliar?” ela tentou uma última vez.

“Que tal do tipo que te faria companhia, te traria comida, e garantiria que você se cuidasse?”

Amanita fingiu pensar sobre isso. “Desde que você esteja presa nessa cama aqui comigo, então você tem um acordo.”

Nomi a beijou no topo da cabeça. “Vou pegar o seu remédio, nem pense em se levantar.”

Amanita se ajeitou melhor na cama, confortável no conhecimento de que estava segura nas mãos de Nomi.


End file.
